World War II Avatar
by Night-Wolf280
Summary: Aang and the gang are in for some trouble when WWII breaks out in the Avatar universe. There is modern technology. Kataang AU
1. Part 1

World War II Avatar Part I:

I woke up feeling dizzy, almost sick to my stomach. I looked around the dark, dreary docks. _How did I get here? _Oh, that's right.

It was stormy outside and I was walking along the empty street, some ways from my house. Suddenly, a gang of teenage boys, older than me, came around the corner. "Well, what do we have here? Shouldn't you be at home?" the teen that was probably the leader said to me.

I didn't say anything. "Not talkin', eh? We'll have to do somethin' about that. It's the law, Boy. All kids have to be home. There's a war going on."

"I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" I shouted back at them.

The wind picked up and hit me full on. I stood there, a tear slipping from my eye. "Aw, forget it boys. Let's go home," I heard them talking.

When they thought I was out of earshot, one of them said, "get him." That was the last thing I heard 'till I was being chased through the streets.

I knew I couldn't outrun them, so I headed to the docks, thinking I could just jump in and they wouldn't follow. Well, they caught up to me before I even go to the end of the dock. Throwing me down, the gang kicked and punched me, all the while calling me bad names. I didn't care so much about the names, but they were pretty strong. They stepped back to admire their work and I lifted a trembling hand up to my head. When I pulled it back, a warm, dark red liquid was covering it. Blood, I thought to my self. I probably had more wounds than just that, but I decided just to rest. "Lets go, he's passed out," the leader said. That was the last thing I heard before passing out completely.

Now, I was lying on the dock, looking up at the stars. Sudden warmth dripped down my leg and I saw more blood. _Just great. Exactly what I need right now. _I thought sarcastically. Slowly, I inched my aching body over to one side of the dock and jumped in the water. Turns out that wasn't a good idea. I quickly climbed back out and stood up feebly. My cuts were burning from the salty sea, but I toughed it out and walked back toward the land. Still, the streets were empty and eerie with the silence. I walked back to where I slept, as I didn't have a house. I packed my bag, which held a blanket, some money, and a flashlight. I also had a bike and a dog. Appa was his name and he was a golden retriever. Appa looked up at me, and then proceeded to lick my wounds. I pushed him away, for it stung even more. I needed fresh water. I put my bag on my back and climbed onto my bike. It was hard to pedal, but I managed. Appa ran beside me, but soon had to walk because I couldn't go very fast. I would have to wrap these wounds sometime soon. I slumped against my bike, closing my eyes.

I was being carried by someone through the water. There were voices all around me that I couldn't make out completely. I didn't know who these people were, but they looked around my age. I tried screaming out, but my body wouldn't let me do anything. It was almost if I was trapped in stone. Arrows started flying everywhere. I couldn't budge. "Get him out of here! I'll hold them off!" the boy said.

He wasn't carrying me, but he was with the girl that was. She pulled me up on land, and with a shock, I noticed that all my wounds were healed, but I still felt a sharp pain. "Get up," I heard someone say.

It didn't sound like the boy, but it was a man's voice. "Get up," he said again.

I opened my eyes, now aware of everything. I had been dreaming and now someone was shaking me. "Finally. The name's Zuko. What are you doing out here?"

"Uh, some guys were chasing me, and I sort of ended up here. I'm Aang, by the way," I told Zuko.

He helped me sit up and got out a canteen of water. "Here, drink this."

I took the canteen from his hand and drank thirstily. The cool water dribbled down my dry throat, quenching my thirst. "Thank you," I told him after emptying the canteen.

He nodded and handed me a slip of paper. "Look at this," he said.

On the front in big letters was: "Any people still in the town will be moved to camps immediately." I knew that we were the only ones left, and with the war, that wouldn't be for long. We'd either be killed, or have to go to camps. I don't know which one's worse. We biked towards the town, Zuko steering while I was riding on the handlebars. When we were near the docks, a gunshot rang out. I winced visibly, and Zuko quickly got off the bike, lifted me off, got Appa, and headed for the powerboat that was waiting there. I took my bag and the bike and climbed on as well. "Where are we going?"

"To my house. I have some friends there staying with me, and the girl will surly take care of you."


	2. Part 2

World War II Avatar-Part II

I nodded and tried to get some sleep as the boat pulled out from the docks. Another gunshot ran out, and then what sounded like a big explosion. We were going full speed now, out towards an island. I stood up quickly, looking back towards the docks. There were some men there, but no boats. They couldn't get us, and Zuko was now going behind the island. They wouldn't suspect that we went past it and to another island, a few minutes away. We pulled into a dock and climbed off the boat. We rode down a pathway, to a house in the middle of the forest. It was quite big and painted white. Zuko leaned my bike against the side of the house and helped me up the steps and inside. "Guys! I'm home!" Zuko shouted.

In came three other teenagers, around the same age as me. I smiled weakly at them, and then recognized the boy and the girl. They were in my dream! "Hey Zuko. Who's this?" the boy said.

"This is Aang. I found him passed out on the street. He looked like he needed a place to stay. Aang, this is Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Sokka and Katara are brother and sister, and Toph is a friend. I'm also a friend of theirs," he said. I waved, but then gasped in pain and clutched my side. I guess this was the aftermath of the beating I got. The girl named Katara rushed to my side and steadied me. "You need rest. And food," she told me while picking me up and bringing me to a bedroom.

"I'll be right back. Then I'll work on those wounds." She left the room and came back minutes later with some cut up fruit and some water.

I ate while she checked me over, seeing where I was wounded the most. "Lay on your back, Aang," she instructed.

I started doing so, but then she stopped me and slid my shirt off. "Ok, now you can lie down."

She had placed my shirt under my back because it was bleeding. She examined the worst wound first. It was a bloody gash where one of them had taken a knife to my chest. I groaned when she added pressure to stop the bleeding with a cloth. If this hurt, my back was going to be a lot worse. It was practically cut open! She wiped my wounds clean with a wet cloth. The cool water felt good compared to the salt that had gotten into them. "Sorry. This will sting a little, but it will help," she said and got out a brown bottle.

I knew what was coming next. She dabbed a little medicine on the wound with a cotton ball. It stung so much, but it was going to just be worse if I flailed around, so I stayed still the best I could. "Ok, I'm done with your chest and stomach. Can you flip over so I can do your back?" she asked.

I did so, but then hesitated on flopping down on the blood-soaked shirt. "Oh, right. Here."

She put down a fresh towel for me and I flopped down on my stomach. Katara did the same procedure, but this time it was more painful. My back was a lot worse, and it felt like someone was burning it. As she wiped away the blood and cleaned the cuts, I could feel where they actually were. "Ok, all done. I'll just wrap those wounds now," she told me.

I sat up and let her wrap cloth around my chest. Her slender fingers brushed my skin a few times, making me blush. I hoped she didn't see, but she didn't say anything, so I didn't know. "Are you cold?" she asked when she was done.

I shook my head, not wanting to worry her, but then I shivered. She took the bloody shirt and partly bloody towel and threw them right outside her bedroom door. Then, she handed me a blanket. I curled up in it, the warmth quickly coming to my body. "Thanks, Katara," I said, my voice still weak from underuse.

She smiled at me and said, "I'll be right back, Aang." I nodded and lay down against the pillows.

She came back with a fresh glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. Coming over to the bed, she sat down and handed me the water. I drank it down while she got under the covers next to me. "Goodnight, Aang. Sleep well," she told me.

"What time is it?"

"About ten. We should get some sleep. Who knows if anyone saw you and Zuko. They might catch us."

"Oh. Goodnight, Katara," I said and closed my eyes. I felt her warm skin touching mine, and blushed.


	3. Part 3

World War II Avatar-Part III

It was a dark day again and with a shock, I noticed lots of people being hanged. "Hey you!" I heard someone yell towards my direction.

I ran and ran, soldiers chasing me all the way. I heard a few gunshots, making me cringe. "Come back here!" Another one of them yelled.

Grey buildings and people passed by me as I sprinted through streets and allies. I reached a dead end and tried jumping up the wall to get over. I could see the top of it. When that didn't work, the soldiers bonded my hands and feet and dragged me to a truck full of other people, all with sad, distant looks on their faces. They shoved me into the vehicle roughly and drove off with us, to somewhere unknown.

I woke with a jolt, panting and sweating. I must have screamed because Katara was there with me, her arms wrapped around me. "Aang, are you ok?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"Nightmares?" I nodded and buried my head into her shoulder, crying. Katara then sang a song to me, one that I didn't recognize, but I did like the

lyrics.

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass

seven years has gone so fast

wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed

the innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again

like we did when spring began

wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass

twenty years has gone so fast

wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends

I calmed down when she finished, and drifted off to a nice, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed. "Morning, Aang. How did you sleep?"

"Great! Your singing is good, you know. You should do it more often." She blushed at that.

"Thanks," she responded finally. "Hey, you guys gonna lay there all day or are you gonna come down for some breakfast?" Sokka asked, coming into the room without knocking.

"Alright, we'll be there in a sec. Oh and Sokka? Knock next time."

I smiled at that. "Aang, pull down the shades. If there's anyone in the forest, they won't know who we are," Katara said.

I obeyed quickly and was soon back at her side. We left and she shut her door, locking it before. I saw she had a key with her too, so we could get in. We walked down to the kitchen where there were eggs, sausage, toast, and water set at the table. I sat down and dug in, just like most others were doing. I hadn't had this kind of food in a while. It was the most delicious thing in the world right now! I got most of my strength back after that, so now I'd be ready for anything. "Aang, do you have any thing with you?"

"No, but I always keep a journal with me. That's the only thing," I answered to Zuko. "Ok. You're gonna need new clothes if you're gonna fit in. Come up to my room and we can see what fits," he said.

I nodded and followed him back upstairs. His dresser was filled with black shirts and jeans. He pulled some out and handed them to me. It was different from the loose fitting clothing I had worn some time ago, but it worked. "Ok, put those on and then you can come with us to the town. Even though soldiers are there, we have fake IDs and get away with stealing food and tools."

I nodded and slipped into the clothes once he left the room. "Aang, you need a fake ID. We know a guy that can help and he's in the town still. Let's get on the boat. Sokka, drive carefully," Zuko instructed.

Sokka rolled his eyes and got behind the wheel. The boat was quiet, and we drove around the island and it probably seemed like we were coming from somewhere else. The ride was nice, and we arrived in a few minutes. As we pulled up to the dock, an officer came to inspect us. "Hello. We have our IDs here, but not for our friend here. He still needs one and we just stopped by to get one for him," Katara explained.

"Show me the ones you have," the officer demanded.

Everyone held his or hers out, and we passed. First we went to a small building. "Hey, what can I do for you?" the guy asked when we came in.

"Our friend needs an ID. Can you make one for him?"

"Sure. Just give me your name, birthplace, and date of birth and you're all set." We hadn't talked about what my name was going to be, but Katara told the man, "Kuzon, Fire Nation, and he was born on the 22nd of October."

I had to agree with that, but Kuzon would be hard to get used to. I was originally from the Air Nomads, but no one knew that. Unless one of them had seen my journal that is. It had the Air Nomad symbol on it. The Fire Nation had rounded up all the Nomads and the people in the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. I'm guessing we were some of the only ones left. "Kuzon, here's your ID. That'll be five copper pieces," the man said.

Katara put some money on the counter and we walked out onto the barren streets. One of the officers stopped us again. "Now that he has an ID, who are you?"

I showed him my ID card, and he nodded, letting us go.


	4. Part 4

World War II Avatar-Part IV

"Now that we're done with that, we can get some food and maybe some tools. Can you bend?" Katara asked me, the last sentence quieter.

I nodded to the question and smiled. "All four," I told her.

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "you're the Avatar?"

"Don't tell anyone, please. Only you, your brother, Toph, and Zuko should know. I'll tell them later. Or show them," I whispered back.

Bending was a forgotten art, that hadn't been preserved over time. My mentor, Gyatso, taught me airbending. Only a select few people could still bend. I was thinking that everyone except Sokka was a bender, because I sensed his or her strength. I wouldn't say anything though. We came to an abandoned house that was in pretty good condition. "Aang, Katara, you search the kitchen and be really quiet. Bring any food that is edible. Zuko, Toph, and I will search for tools. If any guard spots you, just say you've lost something and that you were living here before," Sokka instructed.

We all spilt up and walked quietly into the creaky house. I blushed a little at the fact that I was going along with Katara for a while. The kitchen wasn't too old, and it seemed like the person or family that was living here had been caught recently. I went through the cabinets and shelves, finding some bread, bottles of water, and some canned food. Katara was searching the refrigerator and finding lots of stuff, which she put on the table. "Aang, did you find anything good? I found a lot."

"Some bread, canned food, and water," I replied.

"Good. Just put it on the table and then we can find a blanket to carry it all in. I have milk, butter, eggs, some vegetables, and fruit." We put the stuff on the table and found a large blanket. When we carefully wrapped the food, we decided to just hang out in the kitchen. "Aang, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied coolly.

"What nation are you from originally?"

I looked around then whispered, "Air Nation. I think I'm the last Nomad."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aang. That must be hard," she said, rubbing my back.

Her touch felt so nice… "Sometimes. I try not to think about it."

She pulled me into a hug, and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Pulling back from me, she wiped the tear away and said, "You know, I'm a waterbender. My brother can't bend, Zuko's a firebender, and Toph's an earthbender."

"Wow. I've never met any other benders besides airbenders. That, or no one would be open about it," I told her.

"Well, we better find the others. We can't stay for too long," she said.

I followed her out into the living room and Sokka, Toph, and Zuko emerged from another room. "Hey guys. What did you find?" I asked.

"Well, we have another knife, some extra blankets, and a gun. We'll have to be careful with it. It's loaded," Zuko told me.

"Good. Let's go back before we get caught," Katara said.

We carried the stuff quietly out of the house and down to the docks, luckily not running into any soldiers. The trip back was a quiet one, and I sat on the edge of the boat, just enjoying the spray of mist and wind in my face. When we got back, we unloaded the food and gear. BOOM! A loud crash sounded and I looked behind me, only to find some soldiers glaring at us and aiming his gun.


	5. Part 5

World War II Avatar-Part V

Zuko came to my side quickly and shot the gun we found. That didn't help so much and the bullet whizzed by him. "What do you want?"

"You people have been hiding this boy! He's not from the Fire Nation! You know that's illegal. Hand him over, or we can do this the hard way," he barked.

"He's ours! You can't take him!" Katara said.

"Hmm… I usually make acceptations for pretty little girls like you, but not this time." The man smirked.

Katara was furious now, because she went up to the man and slapped him. He smirked. "You know you want me." "You're disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Am I? Men, take the boy," he ordered.

What? There were no men around. Unless they were hiding. Some group of about five men came around me and knocked me down. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong. I felt a sharp pain in my side and then passed out.

When I woke up, I felt extremely cold and realized with a jolt that I was naked, out in the snow. I thought it was supposed to be just fall, and not the winter, but it must have snowed wherever they had me. I just hoped the others were safe and not worrying too much about me. "Get up! Every one of you!" I heard a man yell.

As I looked around, I saw many other naked boys and men, shivering out in the cold. Some people stayed seated, huddled in little groups, while others got up, obeying the men, hoping for the best. Since I didn't know anyone here, it'd be awkward to go up and stay warm with anyone else. I got up slowly, hugging my arms around me. Some guards took all of us, dragging some, to a sweltering, stinky basement type room. "Build a tank. If I see anyone slacking off, I will not hesitate to punish," a gruff voice said through a megaphone.

Picking up some random scraps of metal, I followed the other men to where they were assembling this big machine. I placed the scraps of metal over the wooden frame and began hammering nails into it. Looking around, I found men, much older than me, assembling the motor and other mechanical parts. I didn't know how to do any of that, so I continued working for hours, hammering nails. Not once did the guards come over and pull me out. I had seen a few other men being pulled from their work to be beaten, and possibly killed. I shuddered at the thought of that. It was now nearing dusk and my stomach growled loudly. They hadn't given anyone anything to eat. Where were my friends?

(Katara's POV)

"Zuko, do you have any idea where they took Aang?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. There used to be a prison somewhere in the town, but I saw it had been destroyed. No one could be held there, let alone anywhere around there. The town's a dump," he replied with a solemn look on his face.

We were back inside the house now, all trying to figure out where Aang might be. Sokka was on the computer, searching some recent maps for a place that could hold

"Where?" I asked, running over to the computer and looking at the screen.

many people. A long silence followed Zuko's last statement, until Sokka spoke up. "He might be here, but it seems like an obvious place to keep people." "It's the old park. Looks like the map's been updated recently. It's a whole fort!" "You think? It's really obvious," I said. "I know, but we have to see for ourselves. I mean, the town's pretty far off from any other, so it would make sense."

That was the last comment before we sprinted to the boat and got in. Sokka drove to the town quickly, and we all got off quietly. "Now, we just have to get over there with out being seen," Toph said.

We walked in silence, being cautious of not being suspicious to the guards around. Quietly, we walked towards the park, taking different directions as one would normally, just to be safe. As we came close to the park, we began to see more guards and some smoke in the distance. It was the thick, black kind that reeked of decaying flesh, and we hoped that wasn't Aang. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Uh, come over here and we'll tell you," Zuko spoke up.

He led the guard into an alley, punched him in the face, and stripped him of his uniform when he was unconscious. Zuko put the uniform on, and then handcuffed the rest of us. "Good plan," Sokka said.

We all followed Zuko, hoping to get into the fort. "New prisoners! Coming through!" he shouted once we got close to the entrance.

We all got through, and he put us in a cell, taking the key so no other guard could get us. "I'll go find Aang. You stay here," he told us.

"No! I want to come too!" I whisper-shouted.

"Fine, just get a uniform." I smiled, and he let me out.

I had gotten close to Aang in the past few days, and cared about him very much. I wanted to make sure he was going to be all right. After a few minutes, a female guard came by, and I knocked her out. Taking her uniform, I put it on quickly and we walked along the corridors of the fort.


	6. Part 6

World War II Avatar-Part VI

"Over there!" Zuko whispered to me as we looked in a cell, the last one on this floor.

My heart sunk as I saw Aang, huddled in a corner, his back to us. His head was now cleanly shaven, and was the only one with blue arrow tattoos, now mostly covered in blood. He was shivering violently, crying softly. I could just barely hear his sobs against the sound of busy workers and cries from other prisoners' as they were tortured. I knocked on the door, trying to get his attention. "Here, these might work," Zuko said as he handed me some keys.

I inserted them in the lock and turned them. The door came open, making a loud squeaking noise. "G…Go away…" I heard Aang choke out.

"Aang, it's me, Katara," I said, leaning down close to him.

"K…Katara?" he asks.

"Yes Aang. Come on now. We have to get you out of here," I said quietly.

"Zuko, get the others. We're going," I said to him.

As I slung Aang over my shoulder, he grunts in pain and I feel warm liquid run down my arm. _Oh no, we better get him to safety soon_, I think to myself, blushing. I can't believe I'm holding Aang when he's naked. I think to myself, _do I love Aang?_ Once Zuko came back with Sokka and Toph, we all ran through the hallways until we got into the yard. "The prisoners escaped! Get them!" I hear a guard yell.

With about twenty or so men chasing us, we run through the empty, quiet streets, praying to get out of this alive. The docks come into view and there's our boat sitting there, waiting. Sokka runs ahead with all his might and unties the boat, getting it ready for leaving. We all jump on, and are out of there in a minute. The guards were hot on our tail as we sped across the water to the island where our house is. Just our luck, the boat slows down. "We're low on gas!" Sokka exclaimed. "I can pull us up to the island and we'll run from there!"

I nodded my head and got ready to jump onto the land. The sun was now setting, and there was an eerie lighting in the forests. Once on land, we ran into the dense forests, trying not to split up. There were gunshots that rang out, loud and close. I gripped Aang tighter, running full speed towards a pond. We were almost to our house, I was sure of it. We just had to cross this pond. We'd need a lot more time if we were to go around it, so crossing it was our only option. I held Aang high above the water and waded in, trying to keep afloat once in deeper water.

(Aang's POV)

I was vaguely aware that Katara was lifting me above the dirty water in the pond. Then it hit me. This was like my dream! Guards chasing us, Katara holding me while crossing a pond, and lots of shouting. This time, however, it was not a dream. I wish it was, but the pain in my body was proof that it was real. She waded me across, bullets whizzing by, barely missing us. We were soon back on land, and running as fast as possible to the house. More bullets were shot as the house came into sight. There was no way we could beat about twenty guys all on our own! Katara ran inside with me while the others distracted the guards. She put me down on her bed after spreading out a towel to soak up any extra blood, and took out some water. "Remember when I told you I can waterbend?"

I nodded my head. "I can heal too. Just relax," she told me.

I closed my eyes as she bended the water over my cuts and burns, healing them instantly. There was still a sharp pain in my side, and she told me, "Aang, you broke a rib. I can't heal bones, so it will have to heal on it's own. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, really. I'll be fine," I reassure her gently, now blushing out of realization that I was naked in front of my love. Yes, I loved her.

She hugs me while saying, "I'm so glad you're alive. We thought you might die…" her voice trailed off.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys. Wow, I really owe you all. Saving my life twice," I said.

"No, you don't have to do that. Just stay with us, please," she pleaded.

"Of course. I don't really have anywhere else to go," I joked.

"Oh, right. Well, should we go out and kick some Fire Nation butts?"

I smiled, but it quickly faded as I realized I hadn't gotten dressed. "Um…one second," I said and got out some extra clothes of mine and put them on.

"Now lets go."

Hand in hand, we walked out, each ready to control our elements, air and water. When we got outside, Sokka was taking down a couple of guys, Zuko was using his firebending to take down multiple enemies, and Toph was using earthbeding to crush some. About ten were lying on the ground, unconscious. I went and helped out Sokka, who could use some help. He was doing pretty well though, for a non-bender. After those twenty guards were taken care of, I blew them into the water. We went inside and turned on the TV. "Well, it looks like the war is ending, and soon the world will be back to normal again," a woman on the news announced.

We knew better than that. With wars, even after the fighting stops, there are still things to work out and the world is not back to normal for a very long time. It was good that the fighting was dying down though. "Hey, I just thought of something. Once the war has ended and the town is free of those evil firebenders, are we going to go back to living in the town? Or will we stay here?" Zuko asked.

"I think here, but is that alright with everyone else?" I asked.

"Sure. We do have a pretty nice place here anyway," Sokka added.

We all agreed to stay. Well, it looks like everything is done that we had to do. Just a matter of time before everything ends.


	7. Part 7

World War II Avatar-Part VII

The next morning, we all woke up to the rising sun, with no troubles to worry about. "Aang, get up! You have to see what I found!" Katara exclaimed, shaking me gently.

I slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching. I heard her giggle a little, and she took my hand and led me downstairs and out the door. I guess she was up early, because she was already dressed. I followed her into the dense foreset behind our house and to a pond, glittering in the sunlight. It was beautiful, especially with all the flowers around it and the slight breeze making them sway. "This…this is the pond you carried me across last night…" I realized.

"Yes, but isn't beautiful?"

I nodded and dipped a finger in the water. Considering it was almost winter, it wasn't that cold. "It's too cold to go swimming, but I can practice my bending here. It's nice and secluded, and no one will find me," she said.

"Or… I could heat it up," I suggested.

She smiled at me and said, "that'd be nice, as long as no one else is around. You wouldn't want to get caught again."

"Of course. So should we get some breakfast and then come back?"

"Sure. Lets not tell anyone about the pond. It'll be our secret. Ok?"

I smiled and nodded, taking her hand in mine and walking back to the house. We grabbed a bowl of rice and an apple each, and walked back to the pond. No one questioned where we were going, so we got out of there quickly. They probably knew we were up to something, as our hands were locked together for the walk. When we got to the river, we sat down under a tree and ate in silence, enjoying the sounds of nature awaken. When we finished, I waded in the cool water and concentrated. The water was soon steaming, nice and warm. "Katara, the water's ready!" I said happily and waded out into deeper water.

I would have to keep reheating it, but for now it was good. Katara waded in after me, soon chasing me underwater. Since we were both waterbenders, we could form a bubble around our heads for air supply, making it so we could stay underwater longer. She must have chased me through the whole pond, because when we swam up for a break, we were on the other side. I swam over to her and playfully splashed, getting splashed back soon after. Splash after splash moved into the shallow waters, where we could now use bending more easily to create huge waves that crashed down on each other. We were having so much fun that we were oblivious to anyone around us until we heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" I called out.

"It's just me, Zuko. What are you guys doing?"

"Playing in the pond. Want to join?" I asked.

Zuko gave a weird look and shook his head. "We 're going into town. Come on," he replied.

"Alright. We'll be right there. Let us change and we'll meet you all at the boat." When he agreed, Katara and I slipped on our clothes after bending the water off of both of us and walked to the boat after putting our empty bowls from breakfast away. The boat sped towards the town, mist spraying in our faces, not a care in the world right now. When we pulled into the docks, no guards were there like usual. We searched the houses to find that one we never saw was there, and stocked full of food. It was not in tact at all, but there were huge amounts of food just laying around, even some juice which was very rare to find. We took the food out of the house and back to our boat. For the first time ever, we didn't see any guards when we went to the abandoned town. The boat ride was quiet, and I noticed Toph holding onto Sokka's arm. _Aww, they're cute together! _I thought, smiling. When we got back, we brought the food inside and put it away, each having a cup of juice too. It was sweet, and tasted of many fruits. We were very lucky to come across it. Zuko started making dinner, cooking some meat over the fire. "Hey Zuko, could you make something else, too? I don't eat meat," I said.

Sokka gasped. "You don't? How is that possible?" he piped up.

"It's against my culture. I'm an Air Nomad. We protect animals," I replied.

"Do you like bread and veggies then?" Zuko asked.

"That's good," I said.

Soon, dinner was ready and we all ate quickly, wanting to get back to whatever we had been doing before going into town. Katara and I went back to the pond, hand in hand. The sun was just setting and it glittered off the water beautifully, like in the morning. "Wow," I breathed.

I heated up the water as I did before, stripped myself down to my underwear, and walked in. Katara stripped herself too, and got in after me. We splashed and practiced our bending for a while, learning new tricks from each other, and some tips. I showed off, bending all the elements to form her name, floating in the air. She blushed and smiled, and I formed both our names, and then combined. _Kataang_ it read. I liked the sound of that. "Aang, should we head back soon?"

"Nah, we don't have to. Besides, it's a nice night."

"Sure is," she replied.

We stared up at the moon, which was perfectly full. Stars were shining brightly around it, and we came closer to each other. "Katara, you're so beautiful and kind. I love you," I confessed to her.

"Aang, I love you too. You're so brave and friendly," she responded.

We leaned closer until our lips met, and we embraced each other under the stars. The kiss was passionate, lasting until we had to breathe. When we pulled back for air, our bodies stayed close, and we walked back to the house, arms around each other's shoulders. Everyone was now asleep, so we crept up to Katara's room and got under the covers. "Goodnight, Aang. I love you," she told me.

I kissed her and said, "goodnight Katara, I love you too."

That night was defiantly one to remember.


End file.
